Valor Hecktor
Valor Hecktor was a human barbarian who had been brought up believing in Thol, a great demonic dragon god, and was fed Thol's ideals by the elders of his village. His mind got so poisoned by these lies that one night he killed his own parents in bloody sacrifice to the dragon god. Not long after, an elder took the form of a dire-wolf and tried to kill Valor herself, resulting in him being scarred badly but still being the victor. Some time afterwards Valor was travelling through small township called Belmead, and met a hunter called Willard Lacey who invited him to join in on an expedition into the wilderness for the winter. At first Valor was hesitant, but agreed to accompany Willard and his group as it would be an easy way to restock on coin. This turned out to be a mistake however as on this expedition Valor was possessed by an entity known as the Wendigo, which then proceeded to attack the rest of the expedition members until they were forced to kill it, killing Valor in the process Physical Description Valor is a 5'9ft tall human male with long red hair and a small beard. He has a large cut that runs through his right eye and has damaged it, causing a discoloration of that eye, otherwise his eyes are blue. He has a very cunning and menacing look to him. His armor and clothing is a mix of chain mail and leather armor with various parts of it having wolf and/or bear fur lining/trimming it as well as having a bear fur coat with a bear head attached. He wields two duel hand axes made from bone. Backstory Demonic Lies Valor Hecktor was a human barbarian who had been brought up believing in Thol, a great demonic dragon god, and was fed Thol's ideals by the elders of his village. His mind got so poisoned by these lies that one night he killed his own parents in bloody sacrifice to the dragon god. Not long after, an elder took the form of a dire-wolf and tried to kill Valor herself, resulting in him being scarred badly but still being the victor. Valor then left the village and banded with others who realised that the elder's so called 'wisdom' was really just a trap to control and manipulate the villagers by fear and tradition. Valor and each of his new companions then decided to part ways, and to each journey around destroying any signs of corruption that they could find. Possessed by the Wendigo Some time afterwards Valor was travelling through small township called Belmead, and met a hunter called Willard Lacey who invited him to join in on an expedition into the wilderness for the winter. At first Valor was hesitant, but agreed to accompany Willard and his group as it would be an easy way to restock on coin. Apart from Willard Lacey, the group consisted of their guide, Kane Bolton, a snow elf, Zaleria Naicelea, an orc covered in tribal feathers, Tuk Dulaga, and an armour-clad dwarf, Gartokar Garaninov. Willard then outlined the plan, which was to head out for the winter and kill as many wolves as they could, gathering up the pelts and meats. He then had a contact in Solwish who would buy them and pay good coin. As the group slept overnight in The Howling Horde before the start of their journey in the morning, Valor had a dream. Valor dreamt that he was alone in a forest as lightning struck and thunder roared all around him. He dreamt of being hunted by something making guttural, blood-curdling shrieks. Then Valor awoke, screaming and drenched in sweat to find the guide, Kane Bolton, sitting opposite him. Kane said that he had felt a disturbance and that whatever Valor saw was not a dream but a vision. Upon hearing this Valor became angry and promised to kill Kane if he mentioned this to anyone. The next morning the group headed out, and were met with an old woman who in a fit of rage cursed Willard and the rest of the party with the Curse of the Wendigo. After that, the group started to encounter strange happening after strange happening. Wildlife vanished from the area, and Valor started to have more horrible nightmares and visions. Valor would see demonic figures dancing outside his tent, he'd hear women wailing and wolves howling. Eventually he even started seeing vision of the people he was with turning into beasts, and having the flesh torn off of them. One morning Willard disappeared from the camp and was soon found skinned and tied between two trees, before disappearing completely and then showing up again with wolves feasting upon his flesh. The next morning Kane disappeared, and all that was found of him was his face, which must have been ripped off of his skull. Soon after that, Valor Hecktor realised he was possessed by the Wendigo. It took over control of Valor's body and changed Valor into a beast with the head of a deer skull. The Wendigo proceeded to attack the remaining party members, killing Tuk in the process. Valor had no control over himself and could only watch through his eyes at the horrors which unfolded. Gartokar and Zaleria eventually managed to stop the onslaught and defeat this beast that Valor had become, casting the Wendigo's spirit out of Valor's body but also killing Valor in the process. Gartokar and Zaleria then slowly made their way to the town of Solwish together. The whole incident became known as The Winter's Peak Massacre. Session Appearances Faint Memories Valor's handaxes dripped with the blood of the recently deceased. He stood in the doorway of a large semi-permanent dwelling made of animal skins and wood. Sitting in side the dwelling, protecting themselves from the thunderstorm as well as the raiders that Valor was a part of, was a few of the villages women folk as well as, sitting in the middle of them trying to comfort them, an incredibly old looking crone. “Why do you bring death to our village Valor?! Why this village of all the others? Why your home?” The old crone spoke up. “You may let the women know that they can go free. Our quarrel is not with them!” Valor said stepping inside and out of the way of the doorway. She then threw a concerned glance out the door and back to Valor before telling the women to run out to safety. “So who, pray tell, is your childish quarrel with if you indeed aren’t here to destroy and plunder like the other villages you’ve visited?” Her gaze now set on Valor. “YOU of course! Like it’s always been!” He said as he slowly moved himself back in the way of the exit. “Do you really think we’ve been plundering the innocents? Our blades have never been pointed to the common villagers but have always been aimed towards the ancient ones of each village. You! And your kind.” The old lady now began to shift slightly and get a more grounded stance, as if she was preparing to be attacked or to run any second. “With me!? Why have you an issue with the ones like me and Dolci who just try and help guide and protect the villages they live in. We only wish to provide wisdom of our many years to the people.” “Silence! You know what you have done to me and many others! It’s because of the likes of you and Dolci that my family is dead!” “Your family is dead because you killed them to protect the village from the rage of the great god dragon Thol who wished for a sacrifice from the youth. Do you not remember? Or has your many years of isolation driven you to forget the great dragon” “No! They’re dead because you poisoned the mind of a 12 year old boy! Thol is nothing more than a fairy tail made up by the ancient ones to scare people into doing what you say!” Valor inched forward and raised a hand to a scare on his face that ran over his eye. His hand dripping with blood that came down from the head of his hand axe that he also held in that hand. “See this! This is from when one of your old hags came for my life in the form of a dire wolf. See, I was happy living out on my own but as soon as others began to get sick of your lies they began to join me in the wilderness. But you people couldn’t stand that could you? So you sent someone out to kill what you saw to be the reason for people leaving your villages, me!” '' ''She now looked very uncomfortable and even nervous, her gaze no longer fixed on Valor and instead jumping between him, the door and a small handaxe that sat on a crate to the side of the room. “So what do you plan on doing to me then, if you believe all that to be true?" “Exactly what I did to your dear friend Dolci.” He said as he raised his dripping hand axe into his view. '' "''The village will never accept you again after this you know that, right?” “Oh, I know. I plan on going as far away from this hell hole as soon as I’ve finished dealing with all of its filth! But don’t worry I’ll be sure to make this quick, I don’t plan on staying any longer than I have to!”Category:Character Category:Human Category:Barbarian Category:Path of the Berserker Category:The Hunted Category:Deceased Category:Possessed by the Wendigo Category:Winter's Peak Category:Hildurn Category:The Winter's Peak Massacre Category:Interludes Category:Hamish Skelton Category:Player Character